Princess 005a
12:03:03 AM Josie: Kalanor: What kind of assurance do you want exactly? 12:05:29 AM Khiro Brightfall: ((Back, sorry.)) 12:06:36 AM Khiro Brightfall: I don't know. I don't trust you. And I think that you'll betray us as soon as the chance appears. 12:07:00 AM Josie: Kalanor: I could tie my fortunes to yours. 12:07:25 AM Khiro Brightfall: ... that sounds awful. 12:07:42 AM Josie: Kalanor: It would be impossible to betray you. 12:08:07 AM Khiro Brightfall: I have a hard enough time worrying about the problems I get myself into. 12:08:36 AM Josie: Kalanor: I won't get us into any problems. 12:09:08 AM Josie: Kalanor: I want to save my sister and it doesn't matter what happens to me. My future in the Underdark has been destroyed anyway. 12:11:02 AM Khiro Brightfall: What are you doing after you save your sister, then? 12:11:23 AM Josie: Kalanor: ... I don't know. If I can't get changed back I don't know what I'm going to do. 12:13:02 AM Khiro Brightfall: What do you mean 'tie your fortune to mine'. 12:13:58 AM | Edited 12:15:29 AM Khiro Brightfall: ((They put these heart monitors on me on Thursday and they're still stuck to my chest. -_-)) 12:15:08 AM Josie: ((Pull them off FOR GREAT JUSTICE.)) 12:15:18 AM | Edited 12:15:23 AM Khiro Brightfall: ((It hurts. chest hair. -_- )) 12:15:38 AM Khiro Brightfall: ((And they use this DEVIL ADHESIVE.)) 12:15:38 AM Josie: ((Shame you don't have a mean girl there to pull them for you!)) 12:15:53 AM Josie: Kalanor: I mean we ... could get married. 12:16:03 AM Khiro Brightfall: ...... what?! 12:17:24 AM Josie: Kalanor: I told you you'd hate it. 12:18:11 AM Khiro Brightfall: I assumed you were going to talk about some kind of Drow Blood Ritual or something. 12:18:29 AM Josie: Kalanor: No! What blood ritual? 12:18:54 AM Khiro Brightfall: I don't know. 12:20:54 AM Josie: Kalanor: I don't know either! I hate blood. 12:21:49 AM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall rubs his eyes. "How would us being married tie our fortunes together? 12:21:58 AM Khiro Brightfall: ... oh. You were being literal. 12:22:13 AM Khiro Brightfall: Not metaphysical. 12:22:29 AM Josie: Kalanor: Yes, literal. 12:29:26 AM Khiro Brightfall: ((Ow.)) 12:29:44 AM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall sighs. He's actually at a loss for words! 12:30:07 AM Josie: Kalanor: I'm not *that* bad. 12:30:56 AM Khiro Brightfall: Whats your real name? 12:31:17 AM Josie: Kalanor: ... Alydia. 12:32:43 AM Josie: Kalanor: Alydia of House Kilana. 12:33:28 AM Khiro Brightfall: ((Do I know anything about House Kilana, by any chance?)) 12:33:42 AM Josie: Nope. It's Drowish. 12:34:44 AM Khiro Brightfall: ... I'll need to think about this. 12:36:17 AM Josie: Kalanor: I'm serious about it. And you seem... all right. 12:38:25 AM Josie: He shifts uncomfortably. 12:40:54 AM Josie: Kalanor: I don't normally look like this. 12:41:10 AM Khiro Brightfall: .... I know. I can tell that you've been polymorphed. 12:41:35 AM Khiro Brightfall: ((Mom came by because she forgot her cell phone.)) 12:41:45 AM Josie: ((Oh, okay! Say hi to her for me!)) 12:42:48 AM Khiro Brightfall: ((She left! It was kind of hard for me to get a hold of her to tell her she left her cell phone here because she didn't have her phone.)) 12:43:35 AM Josie: ((Pfft. Yeah, that doesn't help.)) 12:45:53 AM Josie: Kalanor: You can tell? Can you change me back? 12:47:41 AM Khiro Brightfall: No, it's a bit beyond my ability. You'd need a Remove Curse spell or something like that. 12:48:19 AM Josie: Kalanor: ... oh. 12:48:30 AM Josie: Kalanor: Are you sure? I'd do anything if you could do it. 12:49:20 AM Khiro Brightfall: Sorry. 12:50:19 AM Josie: Kalanor: Look, I'm sorry I lied to you, all right, but I knew you wouldn't come if you thought I was Drow, or if you know my sister was. 12:51:48 AM Khiro Brightfall: Probably not, no. I'm not jerking you around here, either. I can't do anything about the polymorph spell on you. 12:53:47 AM Josie: Kalanor: I just want her to be okay. I'm ruined now anyway, but she can still lead the family. 12:54:25 AM Khiro Brightfall: ((19 SM on that!)) 12:55:14 AM Josie: All true. 12:55:17 AM Josie: Another SM. 12:55:59 AM Khiro Brightfall: ((14 on that one.)) 12:56:14 AM Josie: He totally has a crush on you. 12:57:54 AM Khiro Brightfall: ((Khiro, internal voice: ....why?)) 12:58:46 AM Josie: Well, he *did* save him from a horrible death. 12:59:36 AM Khiro Brightfall: ((oh, right.)) 1:05:25 AM Josie: Apparently some chicks like that. And some chicks who are guys. 1:05:56 AM Khiro Brightfall: ((He's torn. For one, it would probably be a good way to make sure he doesn't betray them. Two, would freak out his family back home! Three, I don't think Khiro's really attracted to guys.)) 1:06:48 AM Josie: ((Then turn him back. :) )) 1:07:29 AM Khiro Brightfall: ((Four, if he can end up Solitarese group married to the drow and the drow hating chick, then BEST SITCOM EVER.)) 1:07:34 AM Josie: Drow *are* lawful, which Khiro knows. :) 1:07:42 AM Josie: Well, they tend to be. 1:08:58 AM Josie: Kalanor: ... we're not that bad, you know. 1:10:13 AM Khiro Brightfall: ((Five, Justin as a player is super interested to see where this goes.)) 1:11:19 AM Josie: Kalanor: *I'm* not that bad. 1:11:44 AM Josie: (Also Kalanor *is* pretty good looking as a dude. Presumably he wouldn't be ugly as a chick.) 1:12:11 AM Khiro Brightfall: ((Drow tend to breed for intelligent and attractive.)) 1:12:55 AM Khiro Brightfall: ...why are you 'ruined'? 1:14:12 AM Josie: Kalanor: Well, I'm a man now, obviously. That's pretty much the end of leadership prospects down here. 1:14:22 AM Khiro Brightfall: And if you get turned back? 1:15:11 AM Josie: Kalanor: Nobody's going to *forget* about it. 1:15:36 AM Josie: Kalanor: Besides, I was never that high up in the pecking order anyway. 1:15:45 AM Khiro Brightfall: No? 1:15:59 AM Khiro Brightfall: ((Man, Wednesday's got the GAS.)) 1:16:30 AM Josie: Kalanor: No. That was always Mayala's thing. She's a priestess. 1:17:04 AM Khiro Brightfall: Oh. Right. Lolth, yeah? 1:18:41 AM Josie: Kalanor nods. "... surface people don't get religion right either." 1:20:33 AM Khiro Brightfall: I'm not terribly religious myself. Who's she a priestess of, then? 1:21:11 AM Josie: Kalanor: Lolth. But she's not bad, like you people think. 1:22:03 AM Khiro Brightfall: .... honestly? I genuinely don't care. 1:23:25 AM Josie: Kalanor: Oh. 1:23:58 AM Josie: Kalanor: ... well, you know everything now, anyway. 1:24:56 AM Khiro Brightfall: He rubs his eyes. "I suppose I do." 1:25:09 AM Khiro Brightfall: So why isn't Lolth bad, like us people think? 1:26:07 AM Josie: Kalanor: Well, mostly you have it backwards. 1:26:17 AM Josie: Kalanor: Elves didn't get exiled from the sunshine into the Underdark. 1:26:27 AM Josie: Kalanor: You came from us. 1:27:16 AM Khiro Brightfall: ....right. We're... not getting into that right now. 1:27:27 AM Josie: Kalanor: Well, what *would* you like to get into? 1:27:42 AM Josie: ... that *could* be an innuendo. It's hard to tell. 1:28:38 AM Khiro Brightfall: I'm trying to figure out how crazy I am. 1:30:42 AM Josie: Kalanor, cautiously: You... don't seem crazy? 1:32:59 AM Khiro Brightfall: If I agree to this, you'll help us? You wont' stab us in the back, if someone offers to restore you to your previous form and station? 1:34:51 AM Josie: Kalanor: Yes. 1:35:07 AM Josie: Kalanor: ... and I didn't have much station anyway. I hate politics, it's a waste of time. 1:35:16 AM Khiro Brightfall: What did you do? 1:35:37 AM Josie: Kalanor: I didn't have to do anything. My mother is the head of the House. 1:35:47 AM Josie: Kalanor: ... but I'm a musician. 1:39:48 AM Khiro Brightfall: ((15 SM. Trying to figure out his, well, his alignment, for lack of a better word.)) 1:40:14 AM Khiro Brightfall: ((Trying to figure if he's the sort of guy who will keep his word.)) 1:40:14 AM Josie: Probably lawful evil. Or lawful neutral. 1:40:29 AM | Edited 1:40:43 AM Khiro Brightfall: ((But lawful.)) 1:40:53 AM Josie: It's hard to say without a spell, really. 1:41:32 AM Josie: However, even suggesting marriage seems to show a more lawful bent, as he seemed to think it would be binding. 1:42:05 AM Josie: He's also a ridiculously good liar. 1:42:16 AM Khiro Brightfall: ((Yeah.)) 1:44:54 AM Josie: Kalanor: ... please. I can't do this alone. 1:49:50 AM Khiro Brightfall: .... okay. Swear on something that matters to you. 1:50:22 AM Josie: Kalanor: I swear on my family, I won't betray you. 1:51:11 AM Khiro Brightfall: All right, then. 1:51:38 AM Josie: Kalanor: You'll do it? 1:52:17 AM Khiro Brightfall: .... yes, I'll do it. 1:52:45 AM Josie: Kalanor hugs you! 1:52:54 AM Josie: It is awkward. Partly because he's still got his harp in front of him. 1:54:10 AM Khiro Brightfall: We're not telling the others yet. Psycho-woman out there still wants to slit your throat. 1:55:21 AM Josie: Kalanor: Why? Why does she think I'm a slaver? 1:55:55 AM Khiro Brightfall: Maybe because she was wronged by drow in the past. I don't know. 1:57:25 AM Khiro Brightfall: Drow do make slaving raids to the surface. 1:57:39 AM Josie: Kalanor: Sure, slavers do. 1:57:42 AM Josie: Kalanor: I wish you could see what I really look like. 2:01:29 AM Josie: Kalanor: I hate being like this. 2:01:52 AM Josie: Kalanor: I mean, really, do I look like I carry a whip and manacles around? 2:02:06 AM Josie: Kalanor: ... well, actually I *do* carry a whip and manacles around, but that's beside the point. 2:02:28 AM Khiro Brightfall: What? 2:02:58 AM Josie: Kalanor: I'm not a slaver. 2:03:09 AM Khiro Brightfall: Then why do you... oh. 2:04:51 AM Josie: Kalanor: ... not for *that*. Whips are useful for getting out of trouble. 2:05:38 AM Khiro Brightfall: And the manacles? 2:05:57 AM Josie: Kalanor: Assuming you don't want to kill every enemy you meet, manacles with a good lock are indispensible. 2:07:26 AM Josie: Kalanor: ... some people like them in the bedroom. 2:09:02 AM Josie: Feel free to SM that if you dare. 2:11:12 AM Khiro Brightfall: ((... rolled a 20 on that, of course. 23.)) 2:11:49 AM Josie: He's not especially interested in that, but if *you* are... 2:14:45 AM Khiro Brightfall: So I hear. even as a musician, you needed a whip and manacles? 2:16:00 AM Josie: Kalanor: I explore a lot, outside the city. 2:18:40 AM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall nods. 2:21:57 AM Khiro Brightfall: ...then we have an agreement. You help me and Mumu. We help your sister.When all is said and done, you'll marry into my house in Solitaire. 2:23:02 AM Josie: Kalanor: Really? 2:24:18 AM Khiro Brightfall: That was the deal, right? Not going to say it's going to be easy for you, but it's a place for you if your society doesn't want you anymore. 2:24:42 AM Josie: Kalanor: They never really wanted me all that much in the first place. 2:25:35 AM Khiro Brightfall: ... you won't be the only drow in Solitaire. There are a few here and there. We have all types, really. 2:26:45 AM Josie: Kalanor: And your family would accept me? 2:27:47 AM Khiro Brightfall: Not easily. 2:28:58 AM Josie: (Actually, a more relevant question is do you have magic and if so, what kind.) 2:29:12 AM Khiro Brightfall: ((True!)) 2:29:26 AM Khiro Brightfall: Do you know much about Soliaire? 2:29:36 AM Josie: Kalanor: A little bit. Not much. 2:29:52 AM Khiro Brightfall: It's a magocracy. Do you know any magic? 2:30:32 AM Josie: Kalanor: Yes. I cast with harmonic resonance. 2:31:11 AM Khiro Brightfall: ...that sounds like it taps arcane energy. 2:32:27 AM Josie: Kalanor: It does. 2:32:46 AM Khiro Brightfall: You should be fine, then. 2:33:03 AM Josie: Kalanor: That's how I hid my negative energy. 2:33:26 AM Khiro Brightfall: Oh. 2:34:36 AM Josie: Kalanor: So. We're engaged. 2:36:02 AM Khiro Brightfall: Mmm. You should also know that my people can marry in... groups. My family will probably, at some point, marry me to someone else for political reasons. And you'd have to marry that person too. 2:36:25 AM Josie: Kalanor: Do I get to veto it? 2:36:59 AM Khiro Brightfall: I wouldn't count on it. 2:37:22 AM Josie: He studies Khiro for a moment. "Would you?" 2:38:11 AM Khiro Brightfall: Depends on on the person, I suppose, and what the union would require. 2:38:17 AM Khiro Brightfall: ((Chaotic Neutral, yo.)) 2:39:37 AM Josie: Kalanor: But you could? 2:40:00 AM Khiro Brightfall: It... depends. On how important it is to my family. 2:40:54 AM Josie: Kalanor: ... I'll take my chances, then. 2:41:55 AM Josie: Kalanor: Well. All right, then. We're engaged. ... do you ... hold hands or kiss or... anything? 2:42:37 AM Khiro Brightfall: I've never been engaged before. I think there's some paperwork. 2:43:23 AM Josie: Kalanor: Oh. Do you have it with you? 2:44:00 AM Khiro Brightfall: I wouldn't worry about it right now. Let's focus on living. 2:44:34 AM Khiro Brightfall: Hey, when you kiled thed wizard who did this to you, did you manage to get his spellbook or anything? That could give me a good idea of what spell he cast. 2:45:20 AM Josie: Kalanor: I wish I had, but no. 2:45:32 AM Josie: Kalanor: And I don't know enough magic myself to tell you. 2:48:52 AM Josie: ((Remind me what Khiro's hair is like.)) 2:49:48 AM Khiro Brightfall: ((It's black and kinda short and spikey. Not the usual elf hero mullet.)) 2:51:54 AM Josie: Kalanor: ... well, we have engagement customs too. 2:52:14 AM Josie: Kalanor: And they don't involve paperwork. 2:52:36 AM Khiro Brightfall: Okay? 2:53:03 AM Josie: Kalanor: ... do you... um. 2:55:31 AM Josie: Kalanor: Well, normally there *is* a kiss, or more than that. 2:55:40 AM Josie: He's clutching the harp pretty hard and looks uncomfortable. 2:57:46 AM Khiro Brightfall: Oh, right. Well. We could kiss, but as for more than that.... and I'm not trying to sound shallow, but... I'm not attracted to men. And I know you're not actually male, but... my body doesn't. So. 2:58:20 AM Josie: Kalanor relaxes. "Oh, good. No, that's... good. Ugh, I just hate being this. I hate it." 2:59:21 AM Khiro Brightfall: Well, we'll figure it out. 3:00:22 AM Josie: He leans forward and gives Khiro a peck on the cheek, and then backs off again. 3:00:32 AM Josie: Kalanor: But usually there's also gifts. Um. 3:00:51 AM Josie: He digs around in a pocket, and then offers his hand to Khiro. 3:05:17 AM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall looks! 3:05:53 AM Josie: There's a pearl in his hand the size of a robin's egg. 3:06:04 AM Khiro Brightfall: .... wow. That's... big. 3:06:15 AM Josie: Kalanor: It's good for mages. 3:07:36 AM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall picks it up. "Thank you." He checks his own pockets for something. He didn't leave home with a lot. 3:09:10 AM Josie: I don't know what he'd have, but it could be some family type stuff. Every family has a sigil and that sort of thing. 3:09:33 AM Josie: So you probably have a signet ring, maybe some cuff links or jewelry with your family's sigil on it, whatever that is. 3:11:51 AM Khiro Brightfall: Here. 3:12:29 AM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall pulls out a pendant with his family's sigil on it. "It's not much, but." 3:14:51 AM Josie: He takes it, and examines it. What *is* Khiro's family's sigil? 3:15:38 AM Khiro Brightfall: Hmm. A sunrise over a waterfall. Sun for irony! 3:17:55 AM Josie: Kalanor: Sunlight over water. 3:18:25 AM Khiro Brightfall: My family name is Brightfall. 3:19:00 AM Josie: Kalanor: Bright light doesn't bother me. 3:19:29 AM Khiro Brightfall: Well, that's good. 3:21:56 AM Josie: Kalanor: Well. I've never been engaged before. I don't feel any different. 3:22:19 AM Khiro Brightfall: I don't know that you're supposed to. 3:23:07 AM Josie: Kalanor: I suppose not. How come you aren't already married? 3:23:47 AM Khiro Brightfall: I'm not the oldest or youngest child of my family. And my magic is inborn rather than earned. 3:25:29 AM Josie: Kalanor: What difference does that make? 3:26:04 AM Khiro Brightfall: I'm not sure. They tried to explain it but I never really listened. 3:26:58 AM Khiro Brightfall: Suits me fine. It gives me freedom. 3:27:29 AM Josie: Kalanor: And they won't execute me for being Drow. 3:29:10 AM Khiro Brightfall: No, not outright. You'll be watched and mistrusted,b ut they won't kill you for being a drow. 3:29:28 AM Josie: Kalanor: ... won't that hurt your chances? 3:30:12 AM Khiro Brightfall: My chances for what? 3:30:40 AM Josie: Kalanor: Advancement? 3:31:23 AM Khiro Brightfall: I'm pretty happy where I am. And there are at least seven people ahead of me to be the head of my household, so. 3:32:02 AM Josie: Kalanor: Oh. Well, what do you do? 3:34:14 AM Khiro Brightfall: I suppose I was in a situation not unlike yours. I wasn't expected to do much more than project a positive image for my house. 3:37:20 AM Josie: Kalanor: Which is enough of a nuisance. So there's nothing I could help you with. 3:55:05 AM Josie: Kalanor: ... that's a shame. 8:59:47 PM Khiro Brightfall: .... what are we supposed to tell the others? 9:02:26 PM Harah: Kalanor: Tell them whatever you like, then. 9:03:14 PM Khiro Brightfall: ...all right, then. 9:05:01 PM Harah: Kalanor: I've been humiliated enough already that it can't get much worse. 9:05:25 PM Harah: ((Cut to shot of Kalanor wearing a harem girl outfit and six coats of makeup to get into the palace. "Dammit.")) 9:05:53 PM Khiro Brightfall: ((hee.)) they will want to rescue slaves. 9:06:28 PM Harah: Kalanor: I don't really understand why, but I don't object, I suppose. 9:07:06 PM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall nods. 9:11:18 PM Khiro Brightfall: So, we help you with your sister, you help them rescue slaves. 9:12:31 PM Harah: Kalanor: Given we're going to a rival House? I have no problem with that. 9:14:03 PM Khiro Brightfall: All right,then.